dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wortox quotes
This page lists Wortox's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wortox Tools Base Game * Axe- "To whack and to chop." * Luxury Axe- "Now where's my golden fiddle?" * Shovel- "I could dig a hole where I belong!" * Regal Shovel- "Luxuriously unnecessary! Hyuyu!" * Pickaxe- "Heigh ho, heigh ho!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "The mortals say you have to spend gold to make gold." * Razor- "I do not shave." * Hammer- "To drive my points home." * Pitchfork- "I do believe it suits me!" * Feather Pencil- "Use this quill, I will, I will." * Brush- "Keeps imp chest tufts plush." * Saddle- "Hyuyu, carry me!" * War Saddle- "I am an imp of war!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Let's fly! Hyuyu!" * Saddlehorn- "Off it comes, hyuyu!" * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "I've been told I don't make a lick of sense." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "An axe is an axe, those are the facts." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "This fire will slake my thirst for warmth." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "This fire will slake my thirst for warmth." * Campfire (high)- "Those are some spicy flames." * Fire Pit (high)- "Those are some spicy flames." * Campfire (normal)- "When I roam, camp feels like home." * Fire Pit (normal)- "When I roam, camp feels like home." * Campfire (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Fire Pit (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Campfire (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Fire Pit (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Campfire (out)- "And out it goes." * Fire Pit (out)- "And out it goes." * Torch- "I won't go astray if this lights my way." * Miner Hat- "A head light to brighten my dreary thoughts." * Pumpkin Lantern- "How delightfully spooky! Hyuyu!" * Lantern- "Guide my way!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "Brrrning brrrright." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "Brrrning brrrright." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Chilly! So chilly." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Chilly! So chilly." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Brisk fire. That's new." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Brisk fire. That's new." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "And out it goes." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "And out it goes." * Moggles- "It lets me see on every plane!" Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "It could use a little spark." * Mushlight (on)- " A spotted spotlight to chase away the dark." * Mushlight (burnt)- "Now we're destined to the dark." * Glowcap (off)- "When it's out I feel great dread." * Glowcap (on)- "I quite like it when it's red!" * Glowcap (burnt)- "The light has long fled." * Willow's Lighter- "A tool to set fire, if you desire." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "Behold this burden on my back!" * Piggyback- "So I keep my things within this little bag made of pig skin." * Bird Trap- "The birds will find this so funny!" * Bug Net- "I will bind those bugs." * Fishing Rod- "A mortal pastime." * Straw Roll- "To lay my sweet little head down." * Fur Roll- "Fur upon fur!" * Tent- "I could catch a wink, I think." * Trap- "I'm a very patient imp." * Honey Poultice- "A wrap for wounds." * Healing Salve- "To remove the pain of this weary world!" * Umbrella- "No soggy imps on this fine day!" * Compass- ** N- "North!" ** S- "South!" ** E- "East!" ** W- "West!" ** NE- "Northeast!" ** SE- "Southeast!" ** NW- "Northwest!" ** SW- "Southwest!" * Compass (generic)- "For when up is down and down is out." * Compass (broken)- "My compass has pass-ed out!" * Bundling Wrap- "Bind all cursed objects!" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I need something to bind within." * Bundled Supplies- "Does a nice surprise await inside?" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Chilly, chilly, to be sure!" * Luxury Fan- "It makes a big gust. What's all the fuss?" * Siesta Lean-to- "I could catch a wink, I think." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "No honorable imp would siesta at night." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Why sleep when there's fun afoot?" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'm too soul-famished to siesta." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "An imp must stay on guard when underground." * Tent (burnt)- "Burnt down, down to the ground." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Burnt down, down to the ground." * Thermal Stone- "My goodness! A rock!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen hard as a rock! Hyuyu." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Slightly chilled, to be sure." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Quite cozy!" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "So cozy it's almost unpleasant." * Pretty Parasol- "A tool to keep the rain away." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "So my friends might live to tell the tale!" * Booster Shot- "On further reflection, I don't want an injection." * Waterballoon- "You'd never see me coming!" * Whirly Fan- "Round and round and round it goes." * Whirly Fan (broken)- "I've lost a fan!" * Bernie (held and inactive)- "What a pity." * Bernie (active)- "Good sir, are you aware you've no soul?" * BERNIE!- "It's grown to new heights to win all our fights!" * Bernie (broken)- "He seemed a fine chap." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Can souls simmer?" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It will take quite some time." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "I'm shivering with anticipation!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Looks like my treat is ready to eat!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- " * Bee Box- "A box full of bees would make a great prank." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Nothing inside but bees, oh yes!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "We could scrape a bit of honey out." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "So much honey! The mortals will be overjoyed!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "Mortal food maker." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "The mortals are making mortal food." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "The semi-formed food is hungry." * Ice Box- "Freeze mortal foods for midday feasts." * Drying Rack- "I don't have much use for this." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's drying." * Drying Rack (finished)- "The jerky is ready." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "I don't understand how to make mortal food." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Mayhaps it's caramelized within!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "It's undrying day." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Bucket-o-poop- "Hyuyu! That's some poo!" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Just a log if you ask me!" * Mushroom Planter (some)- "I don't want them, but the mortals might." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Oh good! The mortals get cranky when they're hungry." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "The mortals will be very, very pleased." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "I don't think the mortals will eat that." * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "No more mushrooms to have here!" * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "Little tiny icy log." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Mortals play such silly games." * Alchemy Engine- "Oh, how amusing!" * Thermal Measurer- "What do you say of the weather today?" * Rainometer- "Will it rain? Or will it shine?" * Lightning Rod- "It's brimming with elemental energy." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "For peace of mind." * Gunpowder- "I'll spell your doom with a mighty BOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "I do suppose it's hot out today!" * Rainometer (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Dead to the world." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "It is ready to fling at a moment's notice." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It hungers for souls! Or fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "I do not know what this does." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "I could make maps to anywhere and nowhere." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Someone's been up to some mischief." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "That's all she wrote." * Potter's Wheel- "I can't create something from nothing." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "I do not think so, no no no!" * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Artist's block. Hyuyu!" * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "It is full already." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "I made it." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We cannot learn what we already know!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I did indeed do that!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "For defense only, I promise." * Ham Bat- "I'll bring it down with a mighty hamTHWACK!" * Boomerang- "What goes around comes around, they say, they say!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Hyuyu!" * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Pph!" * Fire Dart- "Ptt!" * Football Helmet- "I hope I don't get helmet horns." * Grass Suit- "Protect oneself with a swish and a wish!" * Log Suit- "Knock on wood, they say, they say!" * Marble Suit- "Stone cold!" * Bee Mine- "This will be a funny prank." * Tooth Trap- "I hope this isn't too cruel." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Ooo, I've always wanted to be scaly." * Morning Star- "Shed some light on any fight." * Weather Pain- "Swirl and twirl, let cruel winds unfurl!" Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "I hope it fits over my horns." * Battle Spear- "The Viking woman wields it well." * Electric Dart- "Prrp!" * Tail o' Three Cats- "Well this just seems cruel." * Napsack- "I'll throw it, then you'll catch some ZZZs!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "A place where little birds are penned." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello my singing, feathered friend." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "No more sleepless nights you'll spend." * Pig House- "A house that I may never enter." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "There's someone hiding, there, inside." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "They will not invite me across the threshold." * Rabbit Hutch- "Hyuyu! How whimsical." * Hay Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Hay Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Wood Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Wood Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Stone Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Stone Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Chest- "A storage place for bits and bobs." * Sign- ""You are here" it says, it says." * Potted Fern- "A plant, imprisoned for eternity." * Mini Sign (held)- "A bunch of wood to plant in the ground." * Mini Sign (empty)- "Time for a little doodle, yes?" * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "I have no imagination." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Hyuyu, draw me next!" * Wood Fence (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Wood Fence- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Wood Gate (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Wood Gate- "For temporary visiting." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Fare thee well, hideous house." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Burnt down to the ground." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * Chest (burnt)- "Oh no, our treasure!" * Scaled Chest- "Chest to impress." * Sign (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "No worries, lunch is right around the bend." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "Does no one have some seeds to lend?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "It seems you went and met your end." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "I don't think she's exactly on the mend." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Nothing to be seen here, I fear." * Directional Sign- "It really doesn't matter which way I go!" * Directional Sign (burnt)- "A silly prank to be sure." * End Table (empty)- "Now now, let's set the table." * End Table (flowers)- "I never learned my table manners." * End Table (new light source)- "A light so bright I might still see at night!" * End Table (old light source)- "I'll try not to pout when that light soon goes out." * End Table (wilted)- "Tiny flower on the table... you aren't looking very stable." * End Table (burnt)- "That was hardly necessary." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Good day to you, sir!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "That's sort of a mean prank." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "You hardly deserved that." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Moon Rock Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Scaled Furnace- "A cage to hold the dragon's rage." * Wardrobe- "A portal to the fashion dimension." * Wardrobe (burning)- "Someone's playing a funny prank." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "The fashion dimension has been sealed off." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "I prefer my current form." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "I'm not big on clothes, anyway." * Wardrobe (unable to change, in use)- "Another soul has use of it right now." * Potted Succulent- "A plant, imprisoned for eternity." Turfs Base Game * All Turfs- "Floor or ceiling, depending on your perspective." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "Floor or ceiling, depending on your perspective." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Floor or ceiling, depending on your perspective." Refine Base Game * Rope- "I hope it's not for binding imps." * Boards- "It's a board. How untoward!" * Cut Stone- "Brick by brick, they say, they say." * Papyrus- "An ancient scroll in the making." * Purple Gem- "Dark amethyst wrenched from shadows' midst." * Nightmare Fuel- "Hyuyu! It's squishy." * Beeswax- "None of mine!" * Wax Paper- "Waxy little wrapping scroll." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "It might be an eye, were gems in supply." * Marble Bean- "Big bean, made of marble." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I can never die! Hyuyu!" * Prestihatitator- "It runs on silly trick power." * Shadow Manipulator- "There's magic fun to be had here." * Pan Flute- "My flute!" * Night Light- "Goodness gracious, what excellent decorations!" * Night Armor- "Keeps the flesh body safe! The mind's another story." * Dark Sword- "To slash and stab!" * One-man Band- "I'll sing a song, please hum along!" * Bat Bat- "Extra batty!" * Belt of Hunger- "If it means I eat less often, count me in!" * Chilled Amulet- "The cold won't get through my chest tuft, hyuyu." * Nightmare Amulet- "I deserve these jewels, I think." * Life Giving Amulet- "A glimmering jewel that's rife with life." * Fire Staff- "It makes fire by its own magic." * Ice Staff- "I'll freeze who I please." * Telelocator Staff- "Hassle-free hopping." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I don't think my magic would power it." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Ready for some fun!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It could use some shine, if you ask me." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Magic always does provide!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Delayed gratification imp banishment." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "That's one way to nullify magic." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "That's one way to nullify magic." * Old Bell- "I believe it might bring forth delight." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Hyuyu! What a mischievous way to spy!" * Moon Dial (generic)- "What a handsome devil I see in the water!" * Moon Dial (new moon)- "A newest moon!" * Moon Dial (waxing)- "It's waxing, yes oh yes it is." * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Hyuyu, I feel a bit loony!" * Moon Dial (waning)- "It's on the wane, oh yes indeed." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "It was so silly to build it down here!" * The Lazy Deserter- "Soul delivery machine." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "My order's almost here." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Sew and stitch, it's quite the fix!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "They weren't made for floppy ears." * Straw Hat- "It'll be uncomfortable to wear on my horns." * Beefalo Hat- "Horn replacements." * Beekeeper Hat- "What if my horns get stung?" * Feather Hat- "Feathers and horns go well together." * Winter Hat- "It'll keep my horns warm." * Top Hat- "A stylish imp I'm fit to be!" * Dapper Vest- "I'm not against trying new looks." * Breezy Vest- "It's my very best vest!" * Puffy Vest- "A puffy, poofy vest, oh yes." * Bush Hat- "Now you see me, now you don't! Hyuyu!" * Garland- "I'll place a crown upon my head to ward away the growing dread." * Walking Cane- "Is it walking me, or am I walking it?" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "It's a stripey horn concealer." * Fashion Melon- "Sticky horns await." * Ice Cube- "Horns on ice!" * Rain Coat- "The puddles wait out there for me!" * Rain Hat- "Splish and splash!" * Summer Frest- "It's bright like my personality." * Floral Shirt- "Oh no, that's not really my style." * Eyebrella- "A cyclops' sight stretched mighty thin." * Hibearnation Vest- "Sometimes you want to wear someone else's fur." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "I have to keep up appearances." * Desert Goggles- "I do so dislike having sand in my face fur." * Funcap- "I'll have mushroom spores in my horns for days." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I'll use the nearest shrine to produce a design." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Thulecite Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "No games to play today." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I'm getting so excited!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Ooo, it's picking up!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Hyuyu! What fun!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Aw, the chaos is dissipating." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Playtime's almost over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "A fun medallion for a more fun rapscallion!" * The Lazy Forager- "It nestles nicely on my chest fur" * Magiluminescence- "I'll give my brain a slight refrain." * Construction Amulet- "So I'll be more skilled when I rebuild." * The Lazy Explorer- "A touch of magic not my own." * Star Caller's Staff- "It calls the sun from out the sky!" * Deconstruction Staff- "Do not treat it like a toy. Its purpose is to destroy." * Pick/Axe- "It couldn't decide which to be, so it became both." * Thulecite Crown- "Jewelry to emphasize my fantastic horns!" * Thulecite Suit- "This thulecite sure is a delight!" * Thulecite Club- "A spiked hunk of ill intent!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "To build it would be all it took to fell my foes by deadly look." * Houndius Shootius- "Oh me oh my, look at that eye!" Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Humans share their knowledge so freely." * Applied Horticulture- "Secret knowledge of vegetables." * Sleepytime Stories- "Knowledge is power. Literally." * The End is Nigh!- "Who would leave such precious knowledge lying here?" * On Tentacles- "Imps don't disseminate precious knowledge so carelessly." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "It doesn't really matter which way you go." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "What should our next prank be, little kitty?" * Vargling- "Sorry I can't pet you, little friend." * Ewelet- "Just know that I'm petting you in my mind." * Broodling- "Look at you, little firebreather!" * Glomglom- "What a cute little munchkin you are." * Giblet- "You're so sweet, I could just gobble you up." * Mothling- "On wings alight comes a fuzzy delight!" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "What a funny use for a horn!" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Bubble, bubble, no such trouble." * Pawn Figure- "Would you like to play?" * Rook Figure- "We carved this from the rock ourselves." * Knight Figure- "Let's play a game, you and I!" * Bishop Figure- "Bishop made of polished stone." * Queenly Figure- "How whimsically elegant." * Kingly Figure- "You've a much too competitive spirit, sir." * Deerclops Figure- "That was such a fun day!" * Bearger Figure- "I'll say a prayer for this slain bear." * Moose/Goose Figure- ** "We've established a stone goose truce." ** "We've established a stone moose truce." * Dragonfly Figure- "Bye bye, dear dragonfly." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- "Yes, yes, come play!" Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- "What, pray tell, do you desire?" * Portal Paraphernalia- "But it's more fun to wing it!" Engineering Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "Are you sure it's not magic?" * Winona's Catapult- "It's sure to entertain our guest!" * Winona's Catapult (not connected to generator)- "Doesn't look too lively!" * Winona's Inventions (burning)- "Hoohoohoo!" * Winona's Inventions (burnt)- "How hilarious!" * Winona's Spotlight- "What a funny thing!" * Winona's Spotlight (not connected to generator)- "Doesn't look too lively!" * Winona's Generator- "Hyuyu. Mortals don't know magic." * Winona's Generator (low fuel)- "Winding down, waning." * Winona's Generator (out of fuel)- "Playtime's over!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator- "Ohoho! The mortal learned magic!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (low fuel)- "Winding down, waning." * Winona's G.E.M.erator (out of fuel)- "Playtime's over!" Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "It's a Wortox Sack!" * Candy Apple- "Something to sink my fangs into!" * Candy Corn- "I suppose I could eat a delightful treat." * Catcoon Candy- "Fweehee! Little kitties!" * Choco Pigs- "Harumpf, it melts all over my claws." * Ghost Pop- "Hyuyu, a candied soul!" * Tentacle Lolli- "First time for everything, they say, they say." * Gummy Spider- "I could be persuaded to try a taste." * Jelly Worm- "Hyuyu, it slithers all the way down!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "It's just human corn." * Raisins- "Hm... I don't think I'll like that." * "Raisins"- "This prank is ingenious!" * Candy Lice- "How delightfully disgusting!" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "I'll try a nibble, I will, I will." * Lava Pepper- "Ooo hoo hoo, spicy!" * Broken Stake- "Heehee, you couldn't kill me!" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "If I look inside what will I see?" * Empty Elixir- "The drink's been drunk, so now it's junk!" * Faux Fangs- "Mine are much more impressive." * Monkey Paw- "I like my claws much better." * Spider Ring- "No fun! It won't fit over my claw." * Binoculars- "The size of the world is a matter of perspective." * Lone Glove- "I don't usually wear gloves." * Snail Scale- "Snips and snails and puppydog scales." * Goop Canister- "Without a doubt, the goop's spilled out." * Toy Cobra- "Thank goodness this snake is just a fake." * Crocodile Toy- "Oh joy, oh boy! A wheely toy!" * Broken Terrarium- "There's cracks in it for pests to get into." * Odd Radio- "Though you may think me quite a loon, I swear I hear a little tune." * Broken Hairdryer- "We don't have these on my plane." * Mad Scientist Lab- "A place to stew my magic brew." * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- "Tonic of anti-battiness!" * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- "Hyuyu! This'll put tufts on your chest!" * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- "How tame and timid!" * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- "Firewater!" * Totally Normal Root- "Rooty toot toot!" * Totally Normal Sapling- "Hyuyu, what a cutie!" * Bat Decoration- "Absolutely batty!" * Crow Decoration- "I do believe it is quite dead!" * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- "Made to dangle from the tree." * Ghost Decoration- "It makes me hungry, yes indeed!" * Spider Decoration- "A creepy crawler for the tree." * Tentacle Decoration- "A swirly whirly tentacle!" * Bats coming out of tree- "What a s-silly prank!" * Drinking bravery potion- "Okay, let's play! Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "That's a wrap!" * Gift- "Presents! How fun!" * Festive Tree Planter- "A tree is meant to be inside." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "This will make the mortals sad." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Mortal tradition says it's much too small." * Winter's Feast Tree- "So I just place the baubles right on it?" * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "I don't think this is part of the festivities." * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "This will make the mortals sad." * Gingerbread Cookie- "It looks like a little mortal! Hyuyu!" * Eternal Fruitcake- "How deliciously evil!" * Sugar Cookie- "I might try one today." * Candy Cane- "The children hang them on my horns." * Chocolate Log Cake- "Mortal food shaped like a log! How silly." * Plum Pudding- "Hyuyu! The mortals liquefied these plums!" * Apple Cider- "I believe I can stomach liquids." * Hot Cocoa- "Maybe just a sip." * Heavenly Eggnog- "I might try this mortal treat." * Festive Bauble- "Bibblity baublety boo." * Festive Light- "A light to shine bright in the night." * Magnificent Adornment- "Memories of a fun time." * Champion Adornment- "I remember when we played there!" * Appeasing Adornment- "Adornment from the land of goats!" Lunar New Year * Gobbler Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants a bush!" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Red Pouch- "The luck magic is practically radiating off it." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Oh what luck I feel, I feel." * Red Firecrackers- "Pop, pop!" * Red Lantern- "What a pretty sight to see!" * Lucky Fan- "A gust of luck from feathers plucked!" * Lucky Beast Head- "Me and my horns should be the head!" * Lucky Beast Body- "Let's play imp in the middle!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "Put my tail at the tail end!" * Varg Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Varg Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants to eat meat!" * Varg Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Lucky Whistle- "Ooo, ouch! My ears!" * Clay Hound- "Yip yap yelp, I need help!" * Clay Hound (statue)- "Petrified from toe to tip!" * Clay Varg- "Growl and bark, teeth like a shark!" * Clay Varg (statue)- "Petrified from toe to tip!" * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- "Would you look at that!" * Hound Figure- "A clay hound made from that sketch we found!" * Varg Figure- "So scary, rendered still in stone." * Pig Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Pig Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants to eat meat!" * Pig Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Tribute Roast- "I'll take a little tiny nibble." * Eight Treasure Mud Pie- "I'll try it, if you insist." * Fish Heads on a Stick- "Maybe just a little bite." * Golden Belt- "Let's start the game, oh please, oh please!" * Elite Pig (all)- "You won't beat me, no siree!" * Can't play game (too late)- "The night is upon us!" * Can't play game (area not empty)- "This beautiful chaos inhibits me." * Can't play game (danger)- "Our souls are in mortal danger right now!" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "I have no real quest, I'm just here to jest!" * Pit Pig- "Who invited a pig to this shindig?" * Crocommander- "I'll have a fit if I touch that spit!" * Snortoise- "We can't fight well when it's in its shell." * Scorpeon- "This will be a cinch if I don't get pinched!" * Boarilla- "You wouldn't pummel a tiny imp, would you?!" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Catch me if you can!" * Rhinocebro- "Is that double I do see?" * Infernal Swineclops- "My oh my, you're a big guy!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "A fire-powered hopper." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Hop, skip and a jump! Hyuyu!" * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "It's a one-piece puzzle." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "And away I go!" * Forge Portal- "Short range hoppery!" * Battle Standard- "Break that stake!" * Baby Spider- "The itsy-iest bitsy-iest spiders!!" * Magma Golem- "Hyuyu, what are you!" * Living Staff- "A little heal will improve how you feel." * Infernal Staff- "Ooohoo, how delightfully chaotic!" * Petrifying Tome- "Rock their socks off." * Tome of Beckoning- "Well, it won't summon an imp!" * Forging Hammer- "Clamor for the hammer!" * Pith Pike- "Live in fear of the spear!" * Spiral Spear- "Live in fear of the spear!" * Riled Lucy- "Axe to the max!" * Blacksmith's Edge- "A giant sword to cut down this horde!" * Darts- "A gust of breath means flaming death!" * Molten Darts- "A gust of breath means flaming death!" * Hearthsfire Crystals- "Boom! Kabloom! Doom!!" * Reed Tunic- "So light and breezy!" * Feathered Reed Tunic- "Skittery imp!" * Wood Armor- "Knock on wood for protection!" * Jagged Wood Armor- "Covered in claws!" * Silken Wood Armor- "Better! Faster!" * Stone Splint Mail- "Hyuyu, that looks heavy!" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "I can barely move my little imp legs in it!" * Grand Armor- "Fortified imp!" * Barbed Helm- "Gives me a bit of extra bite!" * Nox Helm- "Gives me a lot of extra bite!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Hyuyu, oh the magic!" * Feathered Wreath- "It tickles my horns!" * Crystal Tiara- "More power, faster!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "Ooo, I feel so fancy!" * Woven Garland- "This imp is here to help!" * Flower Headband- "I don't want to die, hyuyu!" * Blossomed Wreath- "A bloom to do a bit of good!" * Started revival- "C'mon back, silly goose." * Finished revival- "Up and at'em!" * Revived- "The imp returns!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "I am cautious about touching it." The Gorge * Mumsy- "I'd ask hircine, but I think it's Capricorn." * Billy- "And who might you be?" * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm- "What a funny face you have!" * Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- "Hyuyu, what a funny moustache!" * Swamp Pig Elder- "My oh my, you look ill! Low of spirit, green 'round the gill." * Swamp Pig Elder (sleeping)- "Sleeping like the fishes. Hyuyu!" * Swamp Pig- "Do you feel it loom? Your impending doom?" * Old Beefalo- "I'll take the beef, you keep the "lo"!" * Pigeon- "I've heard they make good pie." * Pigeon (sleeping)- "Sleep and dream, little wing." * Pigeon (dead)- "Oh goodness, oh gracious." * Pebble Crab- "What a funny creature!" * Berry Bush- "Mortals like berries, I think." * Fern- "I wonder what it tastes like." * Mushroom- "Should I take some mushrooms to the mortals?" * Mushroom (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Rotten Crop- "Yuck, muck." * Sapling- "Tiny little baby tree." * Spotty Shrub- "I bet the mortals would like some of that." * Spotty Shrub (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Sugarwood Tree- "Fweehee, what a special tree!" * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- "That's a wrap on the sap." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- "The tap will soon make sap!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- "Sweet, sugary sap!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- "Those bugs are tree thugs!" * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- "An unfortunate mishap befell the tree sap." * Ivy- "Creeping ivy, growing strong." * The Altar of Gnaw- "A place to place a plate!" * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- "It's full as full can be!" * Ancient Gateway- "A way out or in, depending who you are." * Beast of Hunger (1)- "A monumental statue! Hyuyu!" * Beast of Hunger (2)- "No relation." * Broken Carriage- "Which squeaky wheel will get the grease?" * Dilapidated Cathedral- "It all comes tumbling down." * Dilapidated Chimney (1)- "It all comes tumbling down." * Dilapidated Chimney (2)- "Tumbley, rumbley, falling right down." * Dilapidated Clocktower- "The hands have stopped. Time is difficult to grasp." * Dilapidated Door- "A door to nowhere, hyuyu!" * Dilapidated House- ** "Rubble, ruin!" ** "No souls to see." ** "Huff and puff, and blow your house down!" * Dilapidated Roof- "It all comes tumbling down." * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- "I could draw a little moustache on it when no one's looking." * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- "This one's already got a beard." * Worn Pig House- "A house that's cobbled from bits and bobs." * House Rubble- "Nothing but bits and bobs left." * Iron Fence- "A wall, a wall, so very tall." * Locked Iron Gate- "Let me out! Hyuyu, just kidding." * Iron Gate- "This way to the park!" * Mealing Stone- "I do enjoy this mortal chore." * Park Fountain- "How disappointing, it's all dried up." * Post- "Nothing of interest to me, I see." * Queen Beast- "My vessel is not her vassal." * Rundown House- " * Safe- "None can impede this imp!" * Locked Safe- "Oh whiskers. It's locked tight." * Sammy's Wagon- "Anything fun inside?" * Pipton's Cart- "Mind if I take a little peek?" * Salt Pond- "It's very salty water." * Stone Pillar- "Nothing fun to find here." * Streetlight- "If it were raining I could sing!" * Small Streetlight- "If it were raining I could sing!" * Smashed Clock- "Hickory dickory dock, hyuyu!" * Urn- "There's probably nothing fun inside." * Wrecked Bicycle- "Cycles spinning round and round. Bicycles double the spinning!" * Pot Hanger (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Pot Hanger- "You can hang a pot on it." * Oven (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Oven- "It's a thing mortals cook with." * Small Grill (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Small Grill- "Mortals cook stuff on it." * Large Grill (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Large Grill- "Mortals have lots of different cooking things." * Cookpot- "A little vessel for mortal food." * Large Cookpot- "Mortals don't like it when you burn the things inside." * Small Casserole Dish- "This dish is so itty bitty!" * Large Casserole Dish- "I wonder how the wyrm got a taste for mortal food." * Syrup Pot- "Mortals don't like raw tree insides." * Salt Rack (held)- "It's meant to go above a pond." * Salt Rack- "The mortals crave these minerals." * Salt Rack (ready)- "The minerals are ready." * Crab Trap- "They'll feel so silly once I catch them!" * Hoe- "To turn the soil, row by row." * Slaughter Tools- "I don't like this sort of prank." * Tree Tapping Kit- "It's for filling up with sap." * Key- "I wish to pry into hidden supplies." * Iron Key- "No gate can stop a sneaky imp!" * Ancient Key- "Hyuyu! Let us hop away!" * All Seed Packet types- "Plant them in a plot of land." * All Seed types- "Strange little seeds, indeed, indeed." * Salmon- "It doesn't like the air, oh no." * Cooked Salmon- "So long, sweet fish soul." * Crab Meat- "The humans like it, they do, they do!" * Cooked Crab Meat- "They like it more like this, I hear!" * Cooked Foliage- "Humans have odd palates." * Mushroom (item)- " * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- "Hissss!" * Roast Garlic- "Hissssss!" * Onion- "You'll see no tears from my eye. I cannot cry!" * Roast Onion- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Potato- "Mortals like this in all its forms. Will a wyrm?" * Roast Potato- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Toma Root- "I could throw it at the wyrm!" * Roast Toma Root- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Turnip- "That's a tiny turnip." * Roast Turnip- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Wheat- "The mortals grind it up with big rocks." * Flour- "Mortal food powder!" * Goat Milk- "Hyuyu! Fresh from the source." * Salt Crystals- "Humans use it as a "spice"." * Salt- "Mortals tongues seem to like it." * Sap- "Sticky, icky sap!" * Ruined Sap- "Whoops-a-doodle!" * Syrup- "For making sweet treats." * Spotty Sprig- "Spice! ...How nice!" * Spot Spice- "Mortals say grinding it brings out the flavor." * Old Coin- "Pithy pennies." * Sapphire Medallion- "The Gnaw expelled it from its craw." * Red Mark- "The Gnaw has spoken. We've earned its token." * Gnaw's Favor- "It's a big hop token." * Prepared dish- "Let's roll the dice with this sacrifice! * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- "This meal looks wrong, but we don't have long." * Prepared dish (matches craving)- "This meal is splendid, just as intended!" * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- "Better to serve something small than nothing at all." * Burnt Food- "Oospadoodle." * Silver Plate- "Are there any souls on the menu?" * Silver Bowl- "The mortals like it when food looks nice." * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- "Am I locked out, or in?" * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- "I cannot redo what's already been done!" * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- "Hyuyu! They all look the same to me!" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- "There's already a dish, and it looks delish!" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- "It would be in our best interest to not." * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- "I believe there is another way." * Cannot use item (occupied)- "Another soul has use of it." * Food ruined (bad recipe)- "That was nothing! Nothing!" * Food ruined (overcooked)- "Well it's not raw! Hyuyu!" * Lost round- "Oh dear." * Won round- "Must be off now!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A hearty tree of dark green leaves." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A mournful tree full of lumps and bumps." * Spiky Tree- "A sickly tree, so sharp and slender." * Evergreen (stump)- "A funny tree prank." * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "A funny tree prank." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Taken in its prime. Hyuyu!" * Evergreen (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It seems to be a burning tree!" * Evergreen (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Goodbye, dear spikes." * Evergreen (sapling)- "A tiny little baby tree!" * Log- "A piece of what was once a tree." * Log (burning)- "Oh I say, it'll burn away!" * Charcoal- "Pre-burnt tree." * Pine Cone- "To plant a tree!" * Marble Tree- "And here we see... a marble tree!" * Totally Normal Tree (regular and stump)- " * Living Log- "Don't look at me with those sad eyes!" * Sapling- "It has delusions of being a tree." * Sapling (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Sapling (burning)- "And here I didn't bring marshmallows!" * Sapling (held)- "Put it back in the dirt, before it gets hurt!" * Grass Tuft (held)- "Put it back in the dirt, before it gets hurt!" * Berry Bush (held)- "A bush out of dirt is like a fish out of water." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Put it back in the dirt, before it gets hurt!" * Twigs- "Little twigs that bend and snap!" * Grass Tuft- "Grass that grows from richest earth." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Salted earth, none will return." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Whoops-a-doodle." * Cut Grass- "Oh, what I could weave!" * Berry Bush- "Mortals say they're sweet to eat." * Berry Bush (burning)- "Whoops-a-doodle." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Berry Bush (barren)- "It won't be returning to this plane." * Reeds- "Just my luck! There's reeds to pluck!" * Reeds- "Gone, all gone." * Reeds (burning)- "Whoops-a-doodle." * Cut Reeds- "One swift yank was all it took." * Plant- "A leafy little plant I see." * Plant (growing)- "Grow big, grow tall, or not at all!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "The mortals want your tasty eats." * Marsh Plant- "Move, I'm gazing here." * Spiky Bush- "Yikes! Spikes." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Shh, shush! I see ahead a burning bush!" * Flower- "Perfumed petals to pick and pluck." * Petals- "Evidence of flower violence." * Evil Flower- "It's not its fault it's evil." * Dark Petals- "A tainted beauty." * Carrot (planted)- "There's a plant underneath." * Red Mushroom- "Hyuyu! Do not think to poison me!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's playing hide and seek!" * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Green Mushroom- "Found you!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's playing hide and seek!" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Blue Mushroom- "Found you!" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's playing hide and seek!" * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Gone, all gone." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Fanciful tree of papery bark." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "A funny tree prank." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Birchnut- "It's nutty, like me!" * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "You know how to grow!" * Sapling (withered)- "Feeling down, are you?" * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Feeling down, are you?" * Berry Bush (withered)- "Feeling down, are you?" * Plant (withered)- "It does not seem to be in the highest spirits." * Cactus- "Spiny and mean, just how I like them." * Cactus (picked)- "To pick a cactus, you just need some prac-tus!" * Tumbleweed- "Does it know where it wants to go?" Don't Starve Together * Lumpy Sapling- "A tiny little baby tree!" * Burnt Spiky Bush- "Farewell, little bristles." * Twiggy Tree- "A slender tree of twigs and sticks." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "A funny tree prank." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Well, that was fun." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "This tree is long in the tooth." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It's just a tree baby." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "It wants to be a lovely tree." * Sapling (disease warning)- "It's started to stink." * Grass Tuft (disease warning)- "It's started to stink." * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning)- "It's started to stink." * Diseased Sapling- "Now it stinks really good!" * Diseased Grass Tuft- "Now it stinks really good!" * Diseased Berry Bush- "Now it stinks really good!" * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- "Now it stinks really good!" * Juicy Berry Bush- "The humans like them, yes indeed." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Whoops-a-doodle." * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Salted earth, none will return." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "A bush out of dirt is like a fish out of water." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Feeling down, are you?" * Marble Sprout- "How does it grow? I just do not know!" * Marble Shrub- "A shubbery!" * Rose- "It's as red as I am." * Succulent- "A strong willed plant, desert born." * Succulent (held)- "Leaves of a plant we picked." * Bull Kelp- " * Bull Kelp (picked)- " * Bull Kelp (beached)- " * Bull Kelp Stalk- " * Driftwood- " * Driftwood (stump)- " * Driftwood (burning)- " * Driftwood (burnt)- " * Driftwood Piece- " * Lune Tree- " * Lune Tree (stump)- " * Lune Tree (burning)- " * Lune Tree (burnt)- " * Lune Tree Blossom- " * Lune Tree Sapling- " * Stone Fruit Bush- " * Stone Fruit Bush (picked)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (barren)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (withered)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (disease warning)- " * Diseased Stone Fruit Bush- " * Stone Fruit Bush (burning)- " * Stone Fruit Bush (held)- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "One swift kick and it becomes a great prank." * Killer Bee Hive- "Do I want to start some mischief?" * Honeycomb- "Former bee home. Sorry bees." * Hound Mound- "It's the dog house!" * Bones- "Short work made by gnashing teeth." * Touch Stone- "Bring me back from death's dark planes!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Harumpf! I go where I please!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Hyuyu! I'm as insane as you!" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "My mind's in a tizzy!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "It wants to see me lose my marbles!" * Harp Statue- "Little cherub, little harp." * Marble Pillar- "A column of marble, so tall and so cold." * Marble- "Little stone slab, soon statues will be." * Rundown House- "A stinky structure, to be sure." * Merm Head- "I guess there are more distasteful things than soul consumption." * Pig Head- "Yuck." * Pig Torch- "It lights a flame for all to see!" * Basalt- "Big, big rock, for sure, for sure." * Boulder- "What a shock! It's a rock!" * Rocks- "Maybe they're boulders and I just grew really big." * Flint- "My eye was caught by its dull glint." * Nitre- "I've no earthly clue how to use this." * Gold Nugget- "Money is soulless." * Grave- "I sense no souls within." * Grave (dug)- "The dead had no use of it, you see." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "I could get my claws in there." * Animal Track- "Those aren't my hoofprints!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "You win this round!" * Animal Track (found)- "I love a game of hide and seek!" * Wooden Thing- "Automatic hopper." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It's almost done I'd say, I'd say!" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Why won't you work for this nice imp?" * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Let's hop!" * Ring Thing- "It's a thing. For the thing!" * Crank Thing- "It's a thing. For the thing!" * Box Thing- "It's a thing. For the thing!" * Metal Potato Thing- "It's a thing. For the thing!" * Worm Hole- "That looks like it could be my ride!" * Worm Hole (open)- "Watch my impression of mortal food." * Worm Hole (exited)- "Hyuyu, how grotesque that was!" * Pond- "I could gaze upon my reflection all day!" * Skeleton- "The soul is long gone." * Spider Den- "A leggy surprise awaits inside!" * Spider Eggs- "They wiggle, wriggle, 'round inside." * Rabbit Hole- "Hopping wonders live within." * Walrus Camp- "They would not roam, too far from home." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "The walruses aren't too keen. There's none here to be seen!" Reign of Giants * Ice- "It's such a novelty, hyuyu." * Mini Glacier- "Who knew water could do that!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Ooo, a puddle." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Sabotaged by this realm's mushiness." * Burrow- "Peering inside it makes my brow furrow." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "You'll not be hopping through that hole!" * Rundown House (burnt)- "Goodbye, ugly domicile." * Merm Head (burnt)- "So long, repulsive head." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Goodbye, revolting pighead." * Hollow Stump- "A home for friends." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Yoohoo! Anybody home?" * Glommer's Statue- "The moon will bring a friend my way." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Whoopsie doopsie!" * Skeleton (self)- "%s's soul is long gone thanks to %s." Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "I can come and go as I please." * Gigantic Beehive- "The mystery grows!" * Honey Patch- "My hooves would get stuck in it." * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "Ooo, a new mystery!" * Marble Sculpture (rook,bishop or knight, raw)- "Something fun is hiding inside!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Look! It's a rook!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Time to fix-up this here bish-up." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "That's a knight alright!" * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "That is incorrect!" * Rook Sculpture (rook,bishop, and knight, repaired)- "I do say that did the trick!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, bishop, and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "C'mon, let's play!" * Magma- "I won't dip my toe in." * Rock- "Cold lava." * Crispy Skeleton- "Someone had a whoopsie." * Marble Statue (Comedy, or Tragedy)- "Hyuyu, she's gone and lost her head!" * Marble Statue (Pawn or Vase)- "A statue made of cold, cold stone." * Meteor- "The sky has fallen." * Moon Rock- "It was hewn from solid moon." * Celestial Orb- "I bet you know some fun secrets." * Celestial Portal- "Ooo, what delightful games we might play in there!" * Moon Stone (broken)- "We can't perform the ritual like this." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "What are the conditions for this ritual?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "It's time! Call upon the moon!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "It is done!" * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- "Hyuyu. That's just silly." * Moon Stone (repaired, not staff)- "That's quite wrong, yes, yes!" * Moon Rubble- "Smashable, crashable fun to be had." * Petrified Evergreen- "Fweeheehee! A stone cold tree!" * Rock Den- "Ooo, I'd like a partner in pranks." * Skeleton (all players)- "%s's soul is long gone thanks to %s." * Stagehand- "I see you!" * Stagehand (walking)- "Well hello there little friend." * Suspicious Marble (rook,knight, or bishop)- "Heave, ho, let's go!" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Let's not be here when that wakes up!" * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "I hope that hellhound's in on the prank." * Loot Stash- "What tasty treats lie within?" * Lake- "Swimming gives me wet imp smell." * Lake (dry)- "No swimming today!" * Cave-in Boulder- "I could move it if I pleased!" * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "A hop, skip and a jump too far!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Clear the way I say!" * Sinkhole (generic)- "No spelunking for this little imp!" * Sinkhole (open)- "Away I go, hyuyu!" * Exit to Surface (generic)- "I like it here in the deep dark." * Exit to Surface (open)- "Away I go, hyuyu!" * Mushtree- "A massive mushroom! Did I quaff a shrinking potion?" * Light Flower- "How kind of you to light my way." * Light Bulb- "Magnificent, I do dare say." * Stalagmite- "It's just a rock." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "It's just a rock." * Spilagmite- "All webbed up!" * Slurtle Mound- "The hole where all the slurtles go!" * Splumonkey Pod- "Home of the little sirs." * Fern- "It prefers the dark." * Foliage- "Purpled leaves from down below." * Cave Banana Tree- "What do I see? An underground tree!" * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "I don't think anyone wants it now." Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (full)- "A party rages down below!" * Exit to Surface (full)- "A party rages up above!" * Bat Cave- "Where the bats lie in wait." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "How wonderfully un-wonderful!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Hyuyu! How wretched!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Delightfully disgusting!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "She's shy so she's wearing her veil." * Spore- "Dazzling!" * Spore (held)- "My beautiful spores." * Withered Flower- "Farewell sweet petals." * Mysterious Plant- "The shimmer of a soul lurks below." * Fossil Fragment- "A little piece of a great big beast." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Still could use a piece or two." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "A silly look, that's to be sure!" * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "That looks right at rain, it does it does!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- "It looks downright silly, hyuyu!" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "Its soul is prevented from returning here." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "Let me have a peek inside!" * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "Hyuyu, how spooky!" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Oh dear oh dear, that will not do." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A fun place to do some naughty magic." * Algae- "Little growth of winding green." * Broken Clockworks- "It looks quite broke, and that's no joke!" * Relic- "It's just a bunch of unfun stuff!" * Relic (broken)- "It broke, it broke, it did, it did." * Thulecite Fragments- "Such strength and such shine." * Cave Lichen- "Last resort underground foodstuffs." * Ornate Chest- "Open it, open it!" * Large Ornate Chest- "Perhaps a surprise awaits inside." * Nightmare Light- "Beware, beware, it says to me." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- " * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "The thing I hopped through!" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "Oh, we're going to have some fun!" * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "That's how you get imps. Hyuyu!" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Hyuyu, it's getting weird!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "Playtime's over." * Ancient Obelisk- "Ooo, there's some naughty magic at play here!" * Ancient Beacon- "I'm not sure how to play with this." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "Ooo, it turned on!" * Ancient Mural (first)- "A bunch of mortals. They look very bored." * Ancient Mural (second)- "There's some magic residue on the stone. Not much else." * Ancient Mural (third)- "Ooo, it's about to get good!" * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "What a hoot! The mortals are slithering out their skins!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "They probably shouldn't have used that much magic." * Atrium Statue- "Hyuyu, did you lose a game?" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A knight in rusted armor!" * Clockwork Bishop- "You sure look mean, you nasty fiend!" * Clockwork Rook- "A scary rook! I sure am shook!" * Damaged Knight- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Damaged Bishop- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Damaged Rook- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What manner of imp was that??" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OWIE-HEE-HEE!" * Hound- "Hyuyu, you're so badly behaved!" * Red Hound- "Hyuyu, firey!" * Blue Hound- "You wouldn't want to eat an imp. Much too stringy." * Hound's Tooth- "You cannot compete with my fangs, no, no." * Spider- "Gracious, you have many legs!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Sweetest dreams now." * Spider (dead)- "Sorry! I'm sorry." * Spider Warrior- "I'd be okay eating his soul, I think." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Sweetest dreams now." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Sorry! I'm sorry." * Spider Gland- "It's squishy, yes oh yes it is!" * Silk- "A present from the spider's ilk." * Krampus- "Heh heh. No hard feelings?" * Krampus Sack- "He should have known I would not hold back." * Merm- "Aren't you intimidated by my massive horns?" * Frog- "I hop, you hop. Friends til the end!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Sleep fast little hopper." * Frog (dead)- "I am sorry! So sorry!" * Tentacle- "Just try and catch me!" * Tentacle Spike- "Ooo, looks dangerous!" * Tentacle Spots- "Hoohoo, how naughty!" * Big Tentacle (1)- "Slippery!" * Big Tentacle (2)- "Also slippery!" * Big Slimy Pit- "Hyuyu." * Baby Tentacle- "It doesn't have anything to prove." * Guardian Pig- "We don't have to fight, you know." * Werepig- "Goodness! How bestial!" * Ghost- "An unclaimed soul!" * MacTusk- "His horns are on the wrong way." * Wee MacTusk- "I could play twenty tricks on you!" * Walrus Tusk- "A sideways horn for a wizened face." * Tam o' Shanter- "Do I look good in plaid?" * Mosquito- "Please do not bite me." * Mosquito (held)- "I have no blood for you, sweet thing." * Mosquito Sack- "It's full of mortal blood." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Mosquitos! Do I even have blood??" * Cave Spider- "Spindly spider, begone, begone!" * Spitter- "Do you spit your goop at me sir?" * Batilisk- "I'm quite batty myself! Hyuyu!" * Meat Bulb- "As the spider catches the fly." * Fleshy Bulb- "There's hunger deep within that eye." * Eyeplant- "My oh my, what a lovely eye." * Slurper- "Please keep that mouth to yourself!" * Slurper Pelt- "My fur is much nicer!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "You look like you want to play!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Hyuyu! What do I do??" * Depths Worm (lure)- "The shimmer of a soul lurks below." * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- "A simple pile of dirt and muck." * Ewecus- "Ptoo to you too!" * Steel Wool- "Oh my, that's scratchy!" Reign of Giants * Varg- "I'll not be a feast for that beast!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "It is no longer bound to the earth!" * Birchnutter- "Tiny forest children of hate!" Don't Starve Together * Gem Deer- "That's a good look for you!" * Grumble Bee- "Beeee gentle with me!" * Lavae- "I remember when I was that age." * Hound (corpse)- "A corpse is a corpse, of course, of course." * Hound (corpse, burning)- "Sizzle sizzle, pop and crack." * Hound (corpse, reanimating)- "I do believe I'll take my leave!" * Horror Hound- "What if I'm actually inside out, and it's rightside in?" * Horror Hound (sleeping)- "Its mind has fled far from here, hyuyu." * Horror Hound (dead)- "I'm surprised it had a soul!" * Moonrock Pengull- "Hyuyu! What a horrible face you have!" * Moonrock Pengull (sleeping)- "Its mind has fled far from here, hyuyu." * Moonrock Pengull (dead)- "Dead as dead as dead could be!" * Shattered Spider- "Sharpest spider, soon to strike." * Shattered Spider (sleeping)- "Get some rest, little pest." * Shattered Spider (dead)- "Dead as dead as dead could be!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Hello, hello, dear beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Hyuyu! Are we playing follow the leader?" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Shhh." * Beefalo (naked)- "Hyuyuyu! That's too good!" * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I believe we've made a friend!" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "It's soul is chubby too, hyuyu!" * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Don't you want to carry me?" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "Don't you feel just hopping mad?" * Beefalo Wool- "Ex-beefalo." * Beefalo Horn- "Phew! Not one of mine." * Baby Beefalo- "It belongs with its momma." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Sleep softly sweet soul." * Nearby Bees- "Fiddle dee dee, HERE COMES A BEE!" * Bee- "Buzz buzz buzz, tiny bee!" * Killer Bee- "Please don't sting my delicate imp skin." * Bee (held)- "Careful now, little mortal." * Killer Bee (held)- "My claws will sting you right back." * Stinger- "Careful where you point that thing." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Would you like to see a trick?" * Pig (follower)- "Hyuyu! Are we playing follow the leader?" * Pig (dead)- "Oh my goodness, no." * Pig Skin- "Not by the hair of my rumpy rump rump!" * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "You hop just like me!" * Bunny Puff- "A tail from those great big bunnies." * Koalefant- "A gentle beast with tiny horns." * Winter Koalefant- "How do you do? Why are you blue?" * Pengull- "A bird that flies within the sea." * Rock Lobster- "Can a rock possess a soul?" * Slurtle- "Slinky, slurp and slime." * Slurtle Slime- "A useful slime, I think, I say." * Broken Shell- "Shards of shell I do see here." * Shelmet- "Oh how safe I do feel!" * Splumonkey- "How do you do, little sir?" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "It doesn't want to feed on death. It just has to." * Catcoon- "I prefer playing with smarter mortals." * Cat Tail- "Better yours than mine." * Volt Goat- "Your horns aren't so great." * Volt Goat (charged)- "That one got zapped recently." * Volt Goat Horn- "It's okay." Don't Starve Together * Saladmander- " * Saladmander (ripe)- " * Saladmander (sleeping)- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Flutter, flutter, dearest butter!" * Butterfly (held)- "I'll try not to suck your soul out." * Crow- "Clever trickster." * Crow (held)- "Careful, don't touch my hands." * Redbird- "What a fun shade of red." * Redbird (held)- "Mind my fingers." * Snowbird- "That's a bird, or so I've heard." * Snowbird (held)- "Mind my fingers." * Jet Feather- "A memento of my jet feathered friend." * Crimson Feather- "To remind myself of its sweet beaky face." * Azure Feather- "A keepsake of a gentle blue friend." * Gobbler- "Begone you greedy, greedy bird." * Eye Bone- "My, my, what do you see?" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "There's no soul attuned to it." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The planar hop has destroyed this bone!" * Chester- "Greetings! Sorry, I can't pet you." * Rabbit and Beardling- "A fellow hopper." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Do not touch my paws or claws." * Fireflies- "Some natural light to grant me sight." * Fireflies (held)- "Little jittery, fluttery souls." * Mandrake (planted)- "It's a prank plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "Stop that or I'll steal your voice." * Mandrake (dead)- "It's out of prank juice." * Mandrake (cooked, 1)- "It's at peace now." * Mandrake (cooked, 2)- "Oh, dear." * Snurtle- "Slink and slither, little snurtle." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Little bits of snurtle, yes." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "What thoughts lurk within that curious noggin?" * Glommer (sleeping)- "If only I were a sleep demon." * Glommer's Flower- "A flower that attracts a friend." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Oh no, oh dear!" * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The planar hop has destroyed this flower!" * Glommer's Wings- "How dainty!" * Glommer's Goop- "This stuff's so funny!" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "The mole is sheltered in its hole." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "The mole has left its hole!" * Moleworm (held)- "Careful, I don't want to accidentally touch you." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Hello dear friend! No need to drop your tail." * Star-sky- "It is on the inside looking out." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "Its heart is weeping for its friend." * Hutch- "Hello, hello, my small cave friend." * Canary- "Let's look out for each other, you and I." * Canary (held)- "Mind my paws now." * Canary (poisoned)- "Mortals don't usually look like that." * Saffron Feather- "A token, to remember its sweet song by." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "What a happy wyrm you are." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "You are blessed with eternal youth! Yes you are!" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Do you eat souls?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Oh gracious, it's starving!" * Lavae Egg- "Is there a sweet pet inside?" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "Sweet and cozy as a clam." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "My oh my, you're much too cold!" * Lavae Tooth- "My mom still has mine somewhere." * Chilled Lavae- "A friend is sleeping deep within." * No-Eyed Deer- "Greetings, dearest!" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "My, what a lovely horn you have!" * Deer Antler- "I like mine better." * Puffin- "I'll tell you nothin', puffin." * Puffin (held)- "Stay calm, little soul." * Puffin (sleeping)- "Hyuyu, catching some shuteye are we?" * Carrat- "Does it have a soul, one wonders?" * Carrat (held)- "Hello hello, strange orange soul." * Carrat (sleeping)- "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the humans bite." * Carrat (dead)- "Ding-dong, the carrot's dead." * Moon Moth- "A glimmering moth on wings alight." * Moon Moth (held)- "Watch my claws now, dearest friend." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Legs that go from here to there!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A pretty egg in mother's nest." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Her baby is gone. That's just wrong." * Tallbird Egg- "To mortals it's a tasty treat." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "So sorry, Ms. Bird." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "They grow up so fast, or so I hear." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Doing that hurt my feelings." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Ooo, ouch, much too hot!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You seem chilly, silly billy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "It isn't ready to come out and play." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Oh dear, oh dear, it's almost here!" * Smallbird- "The apple of my eye." * Smallbird (sleeping)- "Night night, sleep tight." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Would you like a nice soul to nibble on?" * Smallbird (starving)- "Goodness gracious, you're really hungry." * Smallish Tallbird- "It will turn traitor sometime later." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- "They grow so fast, wouldn't you say?" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Would you like a snack from my backpack?" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Awkward even in starvation." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "But why!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "No need to fight, my great tree friend!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- "No need to fight, my great tree friend!" * Spider Queen- "Your majesty, please don't hurt me!" * Spiderhat- "Hyuyu, this is grotesque!" * Deerclops- "So large, so rude, so full of 'tude!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Apologies, dear sir." * Ancient Guardian- "Goodness gracious, aren't you fearsome." * Guardian's Horn- "Harumph. It doesn't even spiral." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Do not eat me, oh please, oh please!" * Thick Fur- "You won't be eating me today!" * Moose/Goose- "What manner of beast are you?" * Moose/Goose Nest (full and empty)- "The egg of that most fearsome creature." * Mosling- "The whirlwind of youth." * Down Feather- "This feather may help one brave hot weather." * Dragonfly- "Fear me! I'm a scary imp!" * Scales- "I prefer fur to scales." * Lava Spit (hot)- "If I don't get bit I'll burn in spit!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "It cannot hurt my hooves now!" Don't Starve Together * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "It's a place to nest and rest." * Bee Queen- "Tweeheehe! You're a big bee!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Hyuyu! I'm the king!" * Klaus- "Are we not brethren?" * Klaus (second form)- "Shall we dance?" * Stag Antler- "Now where oh where did he leave that stash." * Toadstool Cap- "Nothing to do but chop it in two." * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "Just a hole." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "Have we summoned something fun?" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Ooo, you look like FUN!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "Now we're REALLY having fun!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- " * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "I will stay far away!" * Shroom Skin- "Spotty and stinky!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "Your mind's not quite right, but neither is mine!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "I've been bound!" * Woven Shadow- "Silly thing!" * Bone Armor- "This fashion's all the rage... it's an external rib cage!" * Bone Helm- "Ooohoo, it tickles my little imp-y brain!" * Shadow Thurible- "Ooo! Smells like fire and brimstone!" * Shadow Thurible (out)- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "You have no power over me, heehee!" * Pig King- "I don't mean to pester, but please make me your jester!" * Abigail- "Poor soul." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Do not step on little old me!" Don't Starve Together * Inspecting self- "What a handsome devil. Hyuyu!" * Abigail (failed revival)- "This soul's already been sucked! Hyuyu!" * Ghost (failed revival)- "There's no body for it to return to." * Antlion- "You need only tell me what you desire." * Antlion (happy)- "Are you not pleased, my friend?" * Antlion (upset)- "Apologies, dear beast! I am but a worm!" * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "Tidings and tithings to you!" ** "Chin up!" ** "Gifts all around! Or for you, at least." * Desert Stone- "A rock containing a touch of fun." * Desert Stone (active)- "Cheers, my dears, I must be off." * Sand Spike- "Hyuyu, you won't get me!" * Sand Castle- "Goodness gracious, goodness me!" * Glass Spike- "Sharp and pointy as my tooth!" * Glass Castle- "A pretty spire, made of glass." * Gestalt- "Good evening, children!" Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Who wants to do science when you can play?" * Attacker- "That was a mean prank, %s!" * Murderer- "That wasn't a prank! That mortal's dead!" * Reviver- "%s traded a soul for a heart!" * Ghost- "Ooo, lunch is here!" * Firestarter- "%s knows how to tell a joke!" Willow * Generic- "Oh, you're the funny one!" * Attacker- "Hey! That's not funny!" * Murderer- "%s! You're just as bad as my old partner!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the leg up!" * Ghost- "Ooo, free soul!" * Firestarter- "Ooohoo, have you been playing pranks?" Wolfgang * Generic- "Hello, hello my giant friend!" * Attacker- "Hoohoo, %s knows how to throw a punch!" * Murderer- "%s, you've got a taste for souls!" * Reviver- "What a sweet soul %s is!" * Ghost- "Can I just get a taste?" * Firestarter- "Hyuyu, %s is so funny!" Wendy * Generic- "Do my claws scare you? Hyuyu!" * Attacker- "I don't like the game you're playing." * Murderer- "I was just playing around! Please don't hurt me!" * Reviver- "Thanks for not eating that soul, %s!" * Ghost- "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you." * Firestarter- "Hyuyu, how funny you are, %s!" WX-78 * Generic- "Hyuyu %s, do you have an off button?" * Attacker- "Hoohoo, I'll stop grinding your gears! Promise!" * Murderer- "Don't kill the poor little imp!" * Reviver- "What a kind and noble deed!" * Ghost- "Not so soulless after all, hyuyu!" * Firestarter- "Ooo, the tin can has a sense of humor!" Wickerbottom * Generic- "%s needs to have some fun." * Attacker- "I'm sorry about the exploding pen gag, hyuyu!" * Murderer- "Hyuyu! Please don't kill me!" * Reviver- "%s wouldn't lose a soul so easily!" * Ghost- "Mmm, fresh soul!" * Firestarter- "You're having too much fun, %s!" Woodie * Generic- "That axe of his sure can tell a joke." * Attacker- "I'll stop hiding your axe, promise! Hyuyu!" * Murderer- "Don't kill me, hyuyuyu!" * Reviver- "%s is oh so helpful!" * Ghost- "You wouldn't even noticed if I took a bite." * Werebeaver- "Hyuyu, you're so funny, %s!" * Ghost Werebeaver- "What a funny soul! I wonder what it tastes like." * Firestarter- "%s has been a bit of a prankster!" Wes * Generic- "%s, let's practice our routine!" * Attacker- "Those punches weren't part of the bit!" * Murderer- "Don't hurt me, %s!" * Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you, funny friend!" * Ghost- "%s, did you get more delicious?" * Firestarter- "Ooohoohoo, what have you been up to?" Maxwell * Generic- "He has a bit of magic, that one." * Attacker- "Not the horns!" * Murderer- "Eep! Don't banish me from this plane!" * Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you %s!" * Ghost- "What a tasty looking soul!" * Firestarter- "%s, you have a funnybone after all!" Wigfrid * Generic- "%s, which of your myths mentions imps?" * Attacker- "Don't hit me!" * Murderer- "Eep! Don't kill me!" * Reviver- "Hoohoo! %s gave a soul a helping hand!" * Ghost- "Are you gonna eat that?" * Firestarter- "%s has been having so much fun!" Webber * Generic- "Hello hello, itsy bitsy spider!" * Attacker- "Please don't grab my tail!" * Murderer- "You wouldn't murder a helpless imp, would you??" * Reviver- "Hoohoo, that little monster's soft on souls." * Ghost- "Oh don't worry, I won't eat you." * Firestarter- "%s is having so much fun!" Winona * Generic- "Do you think me too silly, %s?" * Attacker- "Hyuyu, I think I pushed her buttons!" * Murderer- "Eep! I'm but a helpless imp!" * Reviver- "%s, you generous soul!" * Ghost- "Just a nibble? You don't need all that soul." * Firestarter- "Ooo, what funny pranks you play!" Wortox * Generic- "Oh! What a handsome devil." * Attacker- "Hey! What's with that impish grin?" * Murderer- "He's stealing all the good souls!" * Reviver- "Hyuyu, I would have eaten that soul were I you." * Ghost- "Are you gonna eat that?" * Firestarter- "Hyuyu! What pranks have you been playing?" Wormwood * Generic- "Heard any good jokes lately, %s?" * Attacker- "What a cruel trick you've played! Hyuyu!" * Murderer- "You've really gone and dung it this time, hyuyu!" * Reviver- "I guess %s doesn't have a taste for souls." * Ghost- "Finally, a break from his poop jokes." * Firestarter- "Ooo, there's an ember of fun in you yet." Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hello, hello, good day, good day!" * Attacker- "That was a mean prank, %s!" * Murderer- "That wasn't a prank! That mortal's dead!" * Reviver- "What a kind soul you have there!" * Ghost- "Ooo, lunch is here!" * Firestarter- "Ooo, who did you prank?" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "An egg from a bird, or so I've heard." * Egg (cooked)- "Probably a mortal thing." * Meat- "Ex-animal." * Cooked Meat- "I don't really like having food in my stomach." * Jerky- "Mortals like this more than when it's wet." * Morsel- "Poor little creature." * Cooked Morsel- "At least it smells better now." * Small Jerky- "Not to my taste." * Monster Meat- "I hope *I* don't look like that inside." * Cooked Monster Meat- "I'd still rather not eat it." * Monster Jerky- "I still do not wish to eat it." * Leafy Meat- "I don't like it, no siree." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "I'll leave it to the mortals." * Drumstick- "Ba-dum-chhh!" * Fried Drumstick- "It's been cooked now." * Fish- "You are quite fragrant." * Cooked Fish- "At least it isn't suffering anymore." * Eel- "A slippery soul, that one." * Cooked Eel- "I'd rather not put that in my flesh body." * Koalefant Trunk- "I'll pass, I say!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "No, no, no, not my taste at all." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Goodness, no thank you." * Frog Legs- "To hop no more." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely no more hopping." * Batilisk Wing- "Look at that! The wing of a bat." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Perhaps I'll find a hungry mortal to give it to." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "A handful of mortal treats." * Roasted Berries- "I hear they last longer this way." * Cave Banana- "One of the least offensive mortal food flavors." * Cooked Cave Banana- "It's cooked now." * Dragon Fruit- "Plucked fresh from the dragon. Hyuyu!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It's been cooked in dragonfire." * Durian- "I love a good stink!" * Extra Smelly Durian- "Don't mind if I do-rian." * Pomegranate- "You need only eat one seed. Hyuyu!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "The underworld can wait." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "I do not want it." * Grilled Watermelon- "Goodness, gracious, no no no!" Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Mortals eat them as a snack." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "I hear they last longer this way." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "Non-imps like to eat things like this." * Roasted Carrot- "I think non-imps like it better cooked." * Corn- "I prefer not to ingest food." * Popcorn- "I thought it was supposed to pop." * Eggplant- "I've never seen such a thing before!" * Braised Eggplant- "My favourite treat... it can't be beat!" * Pumpkin- "How nice and how spooky!" * Hot Pumpkin- "Slightly easier on my impish tum." * Red Cap- "Oh, no thank you." * Cooked Red Cap- "My head aches just looking at it!" * Green Cap- "These mushrooms play all sorts of tricks." * Cooked Green Cap- "That changed it somehow." * Blue Cap- "Funny tricks it tries to play." * Cooked Blue Cap- "That changed it somehow." * Glow Berry- "A glowing fruit. I am astute." * Lichen- "I'd really rather not eat it." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "I don't want to eat anything prickly." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "The prickles are gone, but I still don't want to eat it." * Cactus Flower- "How pretty! I fear to touch it." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This glowy fruit is going bad." * Kelp Fronds- "Kelp would be of no help." * Cooked Kelp Fronds- "Mortals have such funny tastes." * Dried Kelp Fronds- "I do not want it, no siree." * Stone Fruit- "I don't mean to balk, but that looks like a rock." * Ripe Stone Fruit- "My mortal friends would find it tasty now." * Cooked Stone Fruit- "A meal fit for a mortal." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A mortal favorite." * Butter Muffin- "Muffin to see here, my dear." * Dragonpie- "Chock full of genuine dragon." * Fishsticks- "No thank-you." * Fish Tacos- "More mortal food." * Fist Full of Jam- "Oh no, it's in my fur." * Froggle Bunwich- "Mortals are weird." * Fruit Medley- "The mortals threw a bunch of plants together." * Honey Ham- "Mortals have so many ways of preparing meat." * Honey Nuggets- "I guess they do look kind of good." * Kabobs- "More mortal food it seems, it seems." * Mandrake Soup- "Soon I'll sip a sleepy soup." * Meatballs- "Physical food is so hilarious." * Meaty Stew- "Mortals like drinking goop like this." * Monster Lasagna- "Even the mortals dislike it." * Pierogi- "Mortal food, this seems to be." * Powdercake- "Hyuyu! This cake packs a wallop!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Real food is a bit hard on my stomach." * Ratatouille- "Physical food doesn't sit well with me." * Stuffed Eggplant- "This is my first time encountering such a texture." * Taffy- "It's very chewy and sweet." * Turkey Dinner- "A very hearty mortal feast." * Unagi- "Yet another dish cooked up by mortals." * Waffles- "The mortals like these a lot." * Wet Goop- "Hyuyu! How repulsive." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "I don't really like eating." * Guacamole- "I don't like to eat, unless I have to." * Ice Cream- "I could probably stomach that." * Melonsicle- "Looks stomachable." * Spicy Chili- "I don't "digest" well." * Trail Mix- "Looks chewy. I hate chewing." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I do not want those in my bellybean!" * Asparagus Soup- "Even for human food, this is odd." * Banana Pop- "Hyuyu, what will the mortals think of next." * Bone Bouillon- "They spend all day cooking and then devour it in minutes." * Ceviche- "I'd rather leave this for the humans." * Hot Dragon Chili Salad- "Warly spends a lot of time on this stuff." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Fruits and berries put to bed." * Fish Cordon Bleu- "I'd rather have a nice fresh soul." * Asparagazpacho- "This human food stuff seems more watery than usual." * Glow Berry Mousse- "Seems like a lot of effort for something you eat." * Creamy Potato Purée- "Humans mush stuff up sometimes. That's just how it is." * Monster Tartare- "Monster flesh that's very fresh." * Moqueca- "I don't really like human food." * Grim Galette- "Hyuyu, humans sure are strange." * Stuffed Pepper Poppers- "I'll stuff them with toothpaste when Warly's not looking. Hyuyu!" * Puffed Potato Soufflé- "I'm sure it's good, but it's not for me." * Fancy Spiralled Tubers- "I think I remember when I used to eat food. Maybe." * Salsa Fresca- "A spicy treat for mortals to eat." * Vegetable Stinger- "I can't decide if it's for sipping or souping." * Volt Goat Chaud-Froid- "Hyuyu, it looks interesting at least." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Carrot Seeds- "Grow a seed and you shall feed!" * Corn Seeds- "Grow a seed and you shall feed!" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Grow a seed and you shall feed!" * Durian Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Eggplant Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Toasted Seeds- "The seeds have been cooked." * Honey- "It can help heal injuries if I use it right." * Butterfly Wings- "Fly away, sweet soul." * Butter- "Essence of slipperiness." * Rot- "Oh jeez, oh yuck, a pile of muck." * Rotten Egg- "A powerful stink. How fun!" * Phlegm- "How very unpleasant!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "I'll only eat it if I have to." * Electric Milk- "Please, no thanks." * Watermelon Seeds- "Grow a seed and you shall feed!" Don't Starve Together * Royal Jelly- "No thank you." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "What knowledge will I find within?" * Gears- "Grind them and grind them well." * Ashes- "Cinders, cinders, cinders." * Ashes of item- "It could not exist on this plane." * Red Gem- "Deepest red, from golems bled." * Blue Gem- "Somber blue from seabeds grew." * Yellow Gem- "From lava floes bellow this glimmering yellow." * Green Gem- "Gentlest green from lush vales gleaned." * Orange Gem- "Bright and orange like a... a..." * Beard Hair- "Mortal fur." * Manure- "Physical digestion is very unpleasant." * Guano- "It came from a bat, and that is that." * Melty Marbles- "Somebody finally lost them." * Fake Kazoo- "What might I do with a fake kazoo?" * Gord's Knot- "Tied like my tongue!" * Gnome- "I see no soul within, no no." * Tiny Rocketship- "Nyooooom!" * Frazzled Wires- "Frizzle-frazzled like my mind!" * Ball and Cup- "Oh, humans play such funny games!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I have no idea what it is, but it sure is funny!" * Mismatched Buttons- "No "if"s, "and"s or "but"-tons." * Second-hand Dentures- "Humans are so funny." * Lying Robot- "Do you have a riddle for me?" * Dessicated Tentacle- "I kind of like it, yes I do." * Dwarf Star- "So bright it hurts my beady imp eyes!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Hm. There's two souls wedged inside." * Bone Shards- "Fragmented, like my thoughts!" * Old Bell Blueprint- "What might it make? Oh let us see!" Don't Starve Together * Soul- "Hyuyu! It looks tasty." * Abigail's Flower (held)- "I think it eats souls, too." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It's very sad. Full of regrets." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Waking up, are we?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It seems the fun will soon begin." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Sadly, it is not mine to keep." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Ohh, you're hungry too." * Blueprint (rare)- "Ooo, secret knowledge, what fun, what power!" * Pile o' Balloons- "Stores one's breath for later spells." * Balloon- "I often feel like I might float away. Hyuyu!" * Codex Umbra- "I don't think he knows how to use it." * Fur Tuft- "Not from my chest!" * Sketch- "Would you look at that!" * Ancient Key- "An imp could do mischievous things with this." * Shadow Atrium- "Oh, how neat! It continues to beat." * Gnomette- "I see no soul within, no no." * Leaky Teacup- "Tea's always spilling through the cracks!" * White Bishop- "A little piece from off the board." * Black Bishop- "A little piece from off the board." * Bent Spork- "I haven't got the tine for that!" * Toy Trojan Horse- "Tiny little pranksters surely wait inside. Surprise!" * Unbalanced Top- "I feel unbalanced too!" * Back Scratcher- "Much less satisfying than big sharp claws!" * Beaten Beater- "I have no idea what it does." * Frayed Yarn- "Fried and frayed, just like my brain!" * Shoe Horn- "Not to toot my own shoehorn, but I'm great at collecting soles!" * White Knight- "A little piece from off the board." * Black Knight- "A little piece from off the board." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Perhaps a cat genie awaits inside?" * Air Unfreshener- "A lovely scent upon the breeze!" * Potato Cup- "I don't think I get this joke." * White Rook- "A little piece from off the board." * Black Rook- "A little piece from off the board." * Wire Hanger- "I don't wear clothes." * Blue Moonlens- "It's visible from any nook or crook." * Green Moonlens- "This eye of green wishes to be seen!" * Red Moonlens- "Red, so red. Like the fur I shed." * Orange Moonlens- "My oh my, what a lovely eye." * Purple Moonlens- "Jeepers peepers!" * Yellow Moonlens- "To make our mark once we embark." * Iridescent Gem- "A gem like this is precious indeed." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Chilly and bright as a moonlit night." * Polar Light- "Hyuyu, how cold and unwelcoming!" * Beach Toy- "Better get a bucket!" * Crumpled Package- "It can barely contain itself!" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I've had enough plane hopping." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "And now begins a thrilling game!" * Divining Rod- "It will guide me where I wish to go." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The trail's gone cold, I feel cajoled." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Hey, hey, hey! We're on our way!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I have to boast, we're getting close!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Red hot! We're near the spot!" * Divining Rod Holder- "How very, very curious!" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Let's hop, skip and jump out of here!" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Ooo, my fur's standing on end in anticipation!" * Maxwell's Door- "I want to play a game with you!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Ooo, music! I'm practically giddy!" * Maxwell's Light- "Ooohoohoo, it warms in my presence!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "What a rude thing to leave lying around." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "I think its throat is getting sore." * Nightmare Lock- "Now let's see, where is the key?" * Nightmare Throne- "A precarious place to rest one's rump." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Greetings and salutations, sir." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Greetings and salutations, ma'am." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Greetings and salutations, sweet compeer." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "My old imp friends would like this, I think." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "Ooo, a mystery!" * Freedom- "I am unbound!" * Freezing- "It's finally frozen over!" * Battlecry- "Let's have some fun." * Battlecry (prey)- "I want to play!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "Dance with me, piggy pig!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Let's play, let's play!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Do you dance?" * Leaving combat- "I am the wimp imp!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "You no longer entertain me." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Nevermind, I've forgotten my dancing shoes." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I am the wimp imp!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "I'll take my leave. Hyuyu!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Fiddle dee dee, HERE COMES A BEE!" * Dusk- "The night soon approaches. Hyuyu!" * Entering darkness- "I've been banished to the darkness plane!" * Entering light- "I return to this plane of existence!" * Doing things in the dark- "I can't see the physical plane!" * Failed to do something- "No, no, no." * Failed to craft something- "My hands are truly cursed." * Trying to sleep during the day- "I wouldn't want to mess up my sleep schedule." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "An imp must stay on guard when underground." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too soul-famished to sleep." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "Who could sleep when there's fun to be had?" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "I will try again at a different point in time." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "Their soul's not in right now." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Their mind inhabits another plane right now." * Not enough fertilizer- "It needs some plant food." * Hounds are coming- "The beasts are baying!" * Depths Worms are coming- "Something approaches from beneath!" * Deerclops is coming- "Clipping and clopping, here comes a stomping!" * Inventory full- "I only have two paws." * Can't rummage (generic)- "Oh I simply couldn't." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It's full, full, full." * Can't store (invalid item)- "Oh I simply couldn't." * Can't cook (generic)- "I'd rather snack on a soul no one's using." * Can't cook (too far)- "I could hop over, I suppose." * Can't shave (generic)- "I can't, I won't, I shan't." * Can't shave (nothing left)- "Instead of hair, there's nothing there!" * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- "I may only do that while it sleeps." * Can't write on sign (generic)- "What is written cannot be unwrote!" * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "Its focus is elsewhere." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "Its focus is elsewhere." * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "Either I must get down, or the world must come up." * Eating- "Mmm! Soul free!" * Eating (stale food)- "How unpleasant!" * Eating (spoiled food)- "Blech! At least souls never spoil." * Eating (painful food)- "Ouch! Hyuyu!" * Hungry- "Oh no, I'm hungry again." * Triggered trap- "Oh dear, oh dear." * Torch out- "Farewell, sweet flame!" * Pricked- "It pricked me!" * Object broken, fixable- "I could restore it." * Earthquake- "Shiver and shake, that's a quake!" * Number of souls low- ** "I'll need more souls soon." ** "I feel the soul hunger stirring." * No souls- ** "Woe be to a soul-starved imp!" ** "I don't want to suck anymore souls!" ** "What gruesome things I must do to live!" * Number of souls high- ** "I've enough souls to sustain me." ** "I hope I was not too greedy." * Soul overload- ** "I can't handle that much soul power!" ** "That was one soul too many!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Hyuyu! Can't catch me!" * Overheating- "Hot, hot, hot!" * Tree Shelter- "Ah, much better!" * Wetness (low)- "The world is giving me a shower!" * Wetness (medium)- "There is wet imp smell in my future." * Wetness (high)- "I am the soggiest imp!" * Wetness (highest)- "I AM DRENCHED!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Whoops-a-doodle, hyuyu!" * Smoldering item- "Some fiery fun is about to begin!" * Burnt- "Too hot for my impish paws!" * Giant arrival- "Clipping and clopping, here comes a stomping!" * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- "I've made my pact with a beast already." * Atrium destabilizing- ** " ** " ** " * Ruins renewal- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "You look like fun, dear." * Becoming ghost- "ooOooooO!" * Beefalo mount health low- "Its soul hangs by a thread." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "It has made a pact with another." * Boat damaged- "Now this ride's getting fun!" * Boat sinking- "Into the drink I go, hyuyu!" * Blueprint already known- "You cannot learn what you already know." * Can't learn blueprint- "My poor imp head cannot contain this knowledge." * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "I'm on the wrong plane of existence for this." * Can't build Celestial Portal (in Caves)- "The light of the moon, I hope it comes soon! * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (occupied)- "Another soul has use of it right now." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong material)- "Oh I simply couldn't." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (no materials)- "I can't create from nothing." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong plans)- "I've made an error." * Can't cook (in use)- "Mortals need physical food more than I do." * Can't rummage (occupied)- "It is making a pact with another." * Can't store (occupied)- "Another soul has use of it right now." * Can't write on sign (in use)- "Someone else has command of it." * Sinkhole warning- ** "Tremors and trembles!" ** "Crumbles and cracks!" ** "Seismic shivers, seismic shakes!" * Cave-in warning- "I'd best hop on out of here!" * Danger, unable to leave game- "I am in grave danger right now!" * Despawning (Celestial Portal)- "Hyuyu, fare thee well!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Huff... puff..." ** "Hoof..." ** "What... a terrible burden..." ** "Hyu... yu... yu...." ** "Hff!" ** "Imps were not... made for this!" ** "Puff... huff..." * Ghost Sanity Drain- "Ghosts play... strange games..." * Health too low, unable to attune- "My body would surely die." * Klaus enraged- "Time to hop out of here!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Well that's no fun, friend!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "Either the key is wrong, or the lock is." * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "Hyuyu!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Never fear, the imp is here!" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "Its tummy rumbles for the soul of a log." * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "There is only room... for a 'shroom!" * Not Gem- "It couldn't fit if it wanted to!" * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "Its color is wrong, wrong, wrong." * Plant diseased pick warning- "Its soul has not left its body, yet still it stinks." * Plant diseased dig warning- "I've helped it!" * Refusing to eat invalid food- "Not even I could eat that." * Refusing to eat yucky food- "I'd rather eat my own tail!" * Trees petrifying- "The trees are playing a funny prank!" * Unable to give item (busy)- "First I must gain their focus." * Unable to give item (dead)- "Their soul's not in right now." * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "Their brim is bursting!" * Unable to give item (sleeping)- "Their mind inhabits another plane right now." * Unable to give all items (inventory full)- "Their brim is bursting!" * Unable to receive gift (danger)- "Presents later, playtime now!" * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- "I must depart this sweet beast first." * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- "I'd prefer not to singe my fur." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I feel excellent about myself!" * Accomplishment completed- "I've done the thing!" Skins * Survivor Set- "Try not to cower in fear, my dear!" * Minotaur Set- "Won't you visit me at the heart of the labyrinth?" * Uncorrupted Set- "Ol'Kramps says my powers should grow in soon. Hyuyu!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Hyuyu, that's a good trick!" * Skull Chest- "Let me take a peek inside!" * Deadly Feast- "I desire this even less than regular food." * Golden Pitchfork- "Fancy mob gear. Hyuyu!" * Home- "Yoohoo! Anyone home?" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "That's not a funny prank at all!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Mosquitos! Do I even have blood??" * Lava Pit- "A wisecracker like myself could crack it!" * Lava Pit (normal)- "How warm!" * Lava Pit (low)- "The pool's begun to cool!" * Lava Pit (out)- "A wisecracker like myself could crack it!" * Tree Clump- "Hey! Don't bar the way!" * Hit by Bishop charge- "Hyuyu! Owie!" * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "Oh jeez, oh ick, that tree looks sick!" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I can see the disease creeping into your soul." * Forest Reanimated Skeleton- "Hyuyu, sorry to wake you!" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "Shall we dance, dearest demon?" * Research (high value)- "My brain's grown three sizes this day!" * Research (normal value)- "My mind has expanded!" * Research (low value)- "That wasn't very enlightening." * ANNOUNCE_UNIMPLEMENTED- "What on earth could it be!" * RUBBLE- "Useless rocks, they seem to be." * RUINS_RUBBLE- "Broken all up!" * RELIC- "Stuff from the mortals who fell through the portals!" * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- "It burns the right amount, I'd say." * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- "It burns so bright both day and night." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "It lost its glamor to the hammer." * Shadow Digger- "So, what's he paying you?" * Toadstool escaping- "Don't flee! Play with me!" * Toadstool escaped- "It's gone home." * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Can't catch me!" * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- "Oh dear, oh dear." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Ooo, what have we here?" * DEVTOOL- "It's a prank-maker." * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "Whoops-a-doodle!" * UNIMPLEMENTED- "What on earth is that?" * WETPAPER- "Oh dear. Just mush now." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "What have we here?" * Bernie (Forge)- "How do you do, fine sir?" * Releasing souls- ** "Be free!" ** "I simply couldn't bear the guilt." ** "Sorry, little soul." ** "I didn't want to do it!" ** "I can't bring myself to eat it." ** "Goodbye, sweet soul." ** "I'm too squeamish to eat it anyway." ** "My existence is a curse." Removed Uncertain * NEXTCHARACTER ** Generic- "Hyuyu, what are you up to %s?" ** Attacker- "Don't get my goat, little %s!" ** Murderer- "Eep! Don't slaughter me!" ** Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you, little goat!" ** Ghost- "Don't worry, I'm not hungry." ** Firestarter- "Little goat! You played pranks without me!" Trivia * Wortox is currently the only character to have quotes for "nextcharacter", presumably the next DLC character for Don't Starve Together. * Wortox's quote for a Luxury Axe ("Now where's my golden fiddle?") is a reference to the song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels. * Wortox's quote for a Pickaxe ("Heigh ho, heigh ho!") is a reference to the song "Heigh-Ho" from the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Wortox's quote for an Orange Gem ("Bright and orange like a... a...") is a reference to how there are no words in the English language that rhyme with orange. * Wortox's quote for a Streetlight or Small Streetlight ("If it were raining I could sing!") is possibly a reference to the song "Singin' in the Rain" from the movie of the same name. * Wortox's quote for the Smashed Clock ("Hickory dickory dock, hyuyu!") is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Hickory Dickory Dock". * His quote for Mumsy ("I'd ask hircine, but I think it's Capricorn.") contains a pun in which the words "her sign" are replaced with the word "hircine" which means something that has the qualities of a goat. * His quote for Spores ("My beautiful spores.") may be a reference to "Monster Factory: Creating The Sequel To Dogs in Spore" in which Griffin McElroy does an impression of Spore developer Will Wright, talking about his "beautiful spores". * His high research announcement quote ("My brain's grown three sizes this day!") is a reference to how the Grinch's heart is mentioned as growing three sizes in Dr. Suess's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. * His quote for the Salt Rack ("The mortals crave these minerals.") is a reference to a Tumblr meme in which a photo of Ibex goats licking salt deposits is captioned "They crave that mineral". * His quotes for the Pomegranate ("You need only eat one seed. Hyuyu!") and cooked Pomegranate ("The underworld can wait.") may be references to the abduction of Persephone from Greek mythology. * His quote for Webber ("Hello hello, itsy bitsy spider!") is a reference to the popular nursery rhyme Itsy Bitsy Spider. * His quote for a dead Carrat ("Ding-dong, the carrot's dead.") is a reference to the song "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead" from The Wizard of Oz. Category:Character Quotes